a girl called rosella
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: when rosella was younger she was stolen away, living in the lamb village for seventeen year was a quiet life, so when a wolf called Fredrick comes and an evil plot is uncovered, its up to her ( and Fredrick) to save the fourth kingdom and maybe finding out where she came from. finished!
1. Chapter 1

~ Hey guys I just found out they had the 10th kingdom, favorite movie every~ hope I can do it justice~

~prolog~

a marmoreal day it was, Virginia and her newly acquired husband wolf, were once again into the magical land called the fourth kingdom, they weren't here on duty, they were here to see Virginias father Tony, who was living in luxury what with his industrial revolution, and some what an advisor to the newly named king Wendell of the fourth kingdom.

But that wasn't all they were here for, no the little bundle in wolfs arms, who he refuses to let down even for a second." Was there baby girl Rosella wolf" who was no older then a week, as the gates opened to let them in, they made there way to the thrown room were Tony must be, seeing as he keeps close to the king.

ALL HAIL HIS MAGISTY KING WENDELL, OF THE FOURTH KINGDOM" a royal caller announced as the king appeared, Virginia, wolf my old friends its good to see you once again, from a long absence" king Wendell said, approaching the two newly made parents.

What's shaking bacon" wolf said, he wasn't taking New York slang very well.

It's nice to you as well" his wife said, completely ignoring her husbands rambling.

As it must be to your father" Wendell said, leading them into a more comfortable setting. As they got settled, Tony came through the door followed with an assistant of sorts.

Looking up from his discussion, he meets eyes with his daughter and son- in –law and a little person, he has yet to meet, dismissing his attendant he went to embrace them.

Honey, it's good to see you again" he said, only to get hugged by wolf.

Father its great to smell you once again" he said.

Tony managed to pry wolf, off himself and in loped his daughter in a hug. Mindful of the baby that wolf handed to her, before hugging him.

It's good to see you to dad" Virginia said, handing the precise girl into his arms.

Her names rosella" Virginia exclaimed, as Tony marveled at this small creature.

That creature itself was a small girl with black hair, just like her father. But with Virginias blue eyes, and a gold coin necklace, with the inscription Rosella on the smooth surface.

Beautiful, I'm a grandpa" Tony said, realizing he had a granddaughter, and he was old. Which he frowned at.

Will be staying here for awhile" wolf said, coming up to stand next to Tony, to close for his taste.

That's wonderful" Wendell exclaimed. You shall have a room, at once" he continued signaling a servant, who rushed to it. Virginia along with wolf followed the servant to a room quit like the one, last time.

That night as wolf and Virginia slept, in the other room were there child was sleeping, the window to this sleeping Childs room creaked open. And two trolls squeezed inside.

Remember the plan" the biggest of the two exclaimed. Just cause you're the oldest, doesn't mean I'll do it" replied the younger one, stomping on the oldest/largest toes.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. There noise attracted the attention of the protective wolf/father.

Great going maggot brain" the youngest shouted. As the oldest picked up, rosella with evil dudes to fulfill for there father. As they were making there leave, from there entrance point, the doors to the room swung open. Reveling a feral wolf, who made a lunge for the fleeing culprits, but he was too late. they got away.

But they were being followed by the royal guards. What do we do now, pinhead" the younger troll exaltedly breathed, through clenched teeth. We ditch the bagged" the supposed pinhead said, looking at the squalling child.

But father… I DON'T WANT TO GET COUGHT" he yelled, which was knuckled headed. Fine….fine" we ditch her.

Looking around, they found a chicken coop not to far off. There" pinhead said, stuffing the child inside, almost buried under straw. They then made there leave leaving behind a child, that wouldn't be found tonight, or for the rest of her seventeen years.

~ Chapter 1~

Seventeen the big one-seven. Rosella recalled, it's been that long since she lived here. This little lamb village, it was nice but most of the time she felt lonely, she really didn't get along with the peeps family (except maybe the grandmother) but she was fine, with whatever was thrown at her.

She lived with her widowed mother, who was a kind soul." Who was too old to heard sheep anymore? So rosella Bennett took that task at hand, and tended to the livestock.

And today was no different, except for a gift waiting for her on the kitchen table.

You shouldn't have mother" rosella said, but opened it anyway realizing it was a green and white lace shepherdess dress. It was pretty; she supposed but loved the thought.

Go try it on" her mother expressed. So reluctantly, she put it on and it contrasted very well with, her long mid-back black hair, and her baby blue eyes seemed to pop out.

Ohhhhh… you look so beautiful" her mother recited, straitening her dress and pulling her necklace out from under the dresses top. I'm sure if they could see you know, they'd never want to let go, ever again" her mother said, pooling tears coming to her eyes. I will always be your daughter" rosella said, taking her mothers hand, and giving it a light squeeze.

I know I know it's just that I get so emotional" her mother said, laughing at her crybaby attitude.

Rosella gave a loving smile, and kissed her on the head, before going to tend to the sheep. I love you, she could hear her mother yell after, which she flashed a smile over her shoulder in responded.

She made her way to the fields. OH look who it is, the ugly duckling so far from home" said berry peep, coming up to her side. How rosella hated her, thinking she was so great.

Entering this year, miss shepherdess competition" peep said, a sneering remark just waiting to be realist.

She walked in silence, as insult after insult was thrown at her, but she heeded no mind. She looked straight ahead an indifferent look, on her face.

They finally made it to the fields, and as she made her way towards her sheep. Peep followed her still insulting her. Truth is told she was a twig snap from, dangling her over an open flame.

But peep stopped, when melody came running up to them.

A WOLF SIGHTING" she exclaimed, it was true wolfs have been wiped of all wrong doings. But in this village, they weren't taken kindly.

They plan on hunting it down and bonfire ring it" melody's voice contained fear. So you must keep watch and stay safe" she said, scurrying off.

Well seems you'll get eaten today" peep said turning back to her. Hopefully you won't give it indigestion. Rosella turned to her ready, to blow her top.

But a terrible shriek, from peep cut her off. WOLF" peep screamed, before running off.

Rosella turned around slowly, coming face to face with an actual wolf.

The wolf was a 6'1 with spiked up black hair. Green eyes with hints of yellow, and had a feral grin upon his chiseled out face, that had stubble along his jaw.

Why hello there, little lamb" the wolf said, taking a step towards her. Making her take a step back. Rosella was struck dumb, a real wolf was in her sight and she might just be on the menu.

Now, how about you and me go have dinner" said the wolf, making a lung at her. Which she contoured, by hitting him between the legs with her foot. Which was very effective, and gave a enough time to run, while he withered in pain.

But she soon realized, he was up and giving chance. He made her be herded, towards the woods. She passed briefly before continuing running. Trying to avoid, roots, branches, and anything else that might trip her.

As she was rounding around a tree. And running into the wolfs chest. Seems we got off on the wrong foot, want to change that over a little walk" the wolf said, but rosella was having none of it, and ran in the opposite direction.

A chase, I love the chase" the wolf howled. Running after her.

Rosella ran as fast as she could, zigzagging all over the place, hoping to throw the wolf off.

As she came to an edge of a meadow, the wolf tackled her to the ground. Get off m….. Roselle's remark went unfinished, as the wolf placed his hand over her mouth. And signaled silence.

Rosella was very confused, but soon found out why he did so.

There in the clearing was a group of twelve trolls, each armed and seemed to be taking orders from a older troll.

The pair listened in, on what the trolls were saying.

We spread out the troupes, and well are leaving for the fourth kingdom, in three days. Rosella listened in with battered breath, being smothered by the wolf of course.

Deploy the troupes, in three days. The fourth kingdom shall belong to the trolls" they cheered.

Well that's not good" the wolf said, getting off rosella. I'd say" rosella said, momentarily forgetting about there chance.

What do you think might happen?" said rosella looking at the wolf. Well there would be a battle, and someone would win" the wolf replied.

Do you think the fourth kingdom? Would win a surprise attack though" said rosella. Hard to tell" said the wolf, as he and rosella walked through the forest.

Were the only ones who know" the wolf continued. Ya the only ones…..rosella then began to think.

We should go warn them" she exclaimed, looking at the bewildered wolf. I don't think" the wolf said, slowly.

Come on, if we don't we would have trolls ruling us" rosella exclaimed. And I don't know about you, I don't want to live my life cleaning shoes" she said, walking front.

Fine, fine, fine" said the wolf, well go on this rescue mission" said the wolf.

Great said rosella. Oh by the way my names, Fredrick" said the wolf, coming to walk by here side.

Rosella thought for a moment, partnering up with a wolf.

Rosella she said. And that is were the journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

~ya I'm adding more chapters to my fan fiction's so don't bit me, review please, {and I own nothing, WHAAAANNNN I want wolf}

Walking alone in a forest with a wolf can't get safer then this" thought rosella.

So- Fredrick were you from" she said, looking to the side at the feral wolf that can eat her at any moment.

I'm from the second kingdom, full of wolfs" he said, chuckling at his own joke that she really didn't get.

Full of pie makers, cooks and ginger bread cottages. Queen riding-hood the 3rd rules the north, and Gretel the great rules the south.

It's nice I suppose, but there are a lot of conflict with parting of wolfs wrong doings, not like all of us want to eat little girls" he said, a grin on his face.

Says the wolf that just moments ago tried to eat me" said rosella, a sarcastic look on her face.

NO, I just wanted to know such a heavenly creature" Fredrick said, getting down on one knee.

Such a beauty I must have her name, and here you are gracing me with your presents as we go save a kingdom" he said, with big puppy dog eyes.

Rosella didn't know if she should fell flattered, or creped. Why you leave" she said, gliding over what he just said.

You know, being a wolf and all" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Don't your family miss you" she said, raising and eyebrow.

Don't have one" he said, calmly like it didn't matter to him.

Oh I'm sorry" she said, feeling horrible for bringing it up.

What about you, will your family miss you and want would they say when they realize you ran off with a wolf" he said with a cheeky grin.

First off I didn't run away with you, just to warn the kingdom about the trolls and secondly… I was adopted and once I return I will tell her what happen, she will understand" she said, head raised high.

He stared at her for a moment. I don't see it" he said, tilting his head to the side.

What" she said confused.

What could possibly be the reason to leave such a beauty" he said, a soft smile on his wolf like face, showing razor sharp teeth.

She blushed refusing to respond to such a complement.

Were we going anyway" she asked.

Well the fastest way is threw kissing town, then the witches swamp" he said, trying to recall from memory.

And what way is that" she asked unsure if he knew.

I-don't know" he said, scratching his head with two fingers twice on his temple.

She stopped, and Fredrick saw this once he was a few paces ahead.

So your telling me, I'm following you when you don't even know ware were going" she screamed at him.

Calm down" he said, holding his hands in defense. There are a few people up ahead, they might know the way" he said.

And how do you know" she said, walking behind him.

I'm a wolf" he said, as if it was overuse.

Of course, how could I be so blind" she said, sarcastically, he responded with a light chuckle.

As they made there way to a little campsite, they saw several dwarfs surrounding a campfire.

Stay here I will ask them" he said with a bow, acting like a gentlemen to her.

She just rolled her eyes and watches him approach the group.

Hello there I was wondering if- he didn't finish as the dwarfs with surprising strength, tied him up and he found himself being rotated on over a spiked, and had spices covering him.

Looks like will be eating well tonight boys" one of the dwarfs said.

What are you doing" Fredrick said, as rosella stared in horror as the cannibals were preparing him to eat.

What to do, what to do" rosella though, as Fredrick tried to reason with them.

I don't taste good- I have a family- kids a wife- please let me go" he pleaded, trying to blow out the growing fire but it only grew higher.

Then she saw her chance, there moving caravan that was drawn by horses was a few paces away, she snuck up behind the horses making sure the dwarfs didn't see her" she to a sharp stick and whispering a apologia to the horses, stabbed them hard in the rear.

They then shot away caravan trailing behind them, the dwarfs saw this.

Stop- comeback- gets back here" they yelled chasing them.

She came and put out the fire, and untied him.

You saved me my cuddly little lamb" he said, holding her in a bear hug rubbing his face in her hair.

Ya, ya lets go before they get back" she said, running away with Fredrick right behind her.

So we still don't know were we are, and you almost got eat by cannibal dwarfs" rosella said, looking at Fredrick with an unimpressed look.

He-he" said Fredrick, scratching at his head nervously.

Well things could be worse" he tried lighting the mood, and just as the said that it started raining.

You just had to say that" she said, glaring at him.

How was I supposed to know it would rain" he countered.

Besides its not like its lighting and thundering- and again like he controlled the world, it started to thunder and lightening.

Ok, ok at least its- rosella quickly put her hands over his mouth and gave him a deadly glare.

Not-another-word" she bit out, stomping her way threw the mud an muck.

Sorry" he said, walking beside her.

Let's just fined somewhere to sleep" she said, agitated.

She surveyed the area till she saw an old looking cottage.

Hey wolf boy over here, an old cottage we can use to get out of the rain" she shouted, but found him already at her side.

Well the lets go" he said, grabbing her hand and led her inside.

It was all so strange, three chairs one to hard, one to soft and one just right.

Three bowls one to hot, one two cold, and one just right.

And up stares was a bed, the other two un sleep able, but the last just right for a small girl that is.

Goldilocks cottage" Fredrick exclaimed, scratching his head.

Goldilocks" rosella said, mouth a gasp.

Yep I would know it a mile away" he said.

Then why didn't you say something earlier" rosella said smugly with a grin.

He-he" he said, scratching his head.

Let's get some sleep" she said, curling up next to the fireplace, as Fredrick had gotten moments ago it was wet making blue flames.

Fredrick lay down beside her, just staring at her.

What" she said, as he kept staring at her.

You just look beautiful, the water makes your hair shimmer" he said, in a hushed voice.

She stayed quiet, shocked.

You know what, I wonder who your parents were that created such a creature like you" he said, leaning closer to her.

They were probably selfish, people that didn't care about anyone but themselves" she said, bitterly.

I don't think they would just leave you, there had to be a reason" he said, stroking her black hair.

Ya, they didn't want me" she said, turning over onto her side away from Fredrick.

Goodnight" Fredrick said, but she didn't say anything.

Again they were trekking threw the forest, completely rejuvenated by a good nights sleep, and a few bacon sandwiches courtesy by Fredrick ok she had two, he had twelve.

So when do we get to kissing town, or if we get to kissing town" rosella asked Fredrick.

We will" he said.

And looks like were here" he said, in triumph holding out a branch out of her way so she could get a good look at the town.

Well know I know why it's called kissing town" she said.

Let's go, let's go, andlet's go please, please can we go can we" Fredrick pleaded, giving her the puppy eyes.

Ok we could sight see for a while" she said, a grin on her face probably from the atmosphere.

Yes, you won't regret this" he said, scratching his head once again.

Somehow she found herself laying in the glass coffin were snow- white laid asleep until her prince came and kissed her.

Your as lovely as snow-white, no more beautifully, no even more fare then the rest of the princesses of all 10 kingdoms, no all the women in all kingdoms" he kept complementing her.

Giggling she shacked her head. I wouldn't go as fare as snow-white herself" she said, giggling some more.

Yes you are" he said, laughing softly.

Why do you like me" she said, sitting up curios write all over her face.

Once I saw you for the first time, my heart just stopped and I knew I was in love, wolfs just know these things" he said, with a surge scratching his head.

That's sweet of you" she said, smiling at him. Not as sweet as you" he returned.

There moment was ruined by screaming, looking below kissing town was being over run by trolls.

We got to go and go right now" said Fredrick, pulling on her arm and they took off running.

Were do you think your going- some how they found themselves surrounded by trolls, Fredrick growling at them, but even he couldn't take them all.

They were captured and thrown into a wooden prison carriage.

What do we do, what do we do" Fredrick kept repeating panicking while scratching his head.

Calm down your disturbing by beauuutyyy slleeep" said a small ball of fur, deep in the straw that lined there prison.

And who are you" rosella asked.

Poking its head up was a cat… a talking cat, with bright yellow eyes, and cream colored fur.

A cat" Fredrick hissed. Oh calm down mute, I mean no harm, want to get out I can help" the cat said, stretching its limbs.

Names vide, I can get the key and we can get out" vides said.

What's the catch" Fredrick said.

I want a free pass to the four kingdom, got family there" he said.

That's ware were headed, your welcome to tag along" said rosella, much to Fredrick's protest.

Hush, were getting out of here" she told Fredrick.

Huff- puff being saved by a cat will never live this down" he said, crossing his arms and pouting like a baby.

Vide managed to sneak up on the sleeping troll that was on guard duty. Here you go" said vide, passing off the key to rosella who unlocked them, and made a run for it while Fredrick, grudgingly scooped up vide and ran after her.

When they were safely away, they stopped.

Th-th-thank you" rosella managed to get out.

Huff-puff what she said" Fredrick said as well dropping the cat, which hissed on the way down.

Now that were out of danger I request your names" the cat said, with a regal voice.

Names Fredrick, and this beautiful, majestic, breath taking, taker of my heart, little- names rosella" she said, cutting in.

It's nice to meet you" he said to rosella, but glared at Fredrick who glared right back.

Now boys" rosella stepped in the glaring match.

Were traveling together so tolerate one another please" she said, glaring at both, who instantly stopped in fear.

They began walking once again.

Now why is a sweet kind girl with a mute of a wolf like him" said vide pointing his tail at Fredrick.

Huff- puff I should eat you for that" Fredrick growled.

What did I say" said rosella, they both stopped but when her back was turned they shot each other nasty looks.

Were traveling to save the four kingdoms, the trolls plan to storm the castle" said rosella.

Oh, I will help seeing as there is a damsel and an idiot (which Fredrick protested), no offence rosella but you can't do this alone" he said, walking at her said.

If you want" she replied.

They made it to the swamp by nightfall.

~ok stopping here, I hoped you liked it, maybe cause there might not be that many who watch/read fan fictions so if you stumble on this watch the movie if you haven't its on yutube just so you know.


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 3 of my 10th kingdom fanfcitions (ya I'm finishing mine) love me!~ review, and enjoy~

"I have to say thi-this I-is q-q-quit mucky" vide said, puffing himself up in fear.

"What? Scared cat" Fredrick said grinning, only to jump once he heard a strange sound.

"What? Scared _dog_?" vide mocked, walking ahead of a grumpy Fredrick.

"Now boys" rosella scoffed, turning around to face them.

"He started it" they both said in sink, pointing a finger and tail at each other. Rosella just shook her head, pulling her feet out of the murky green slim of the swamp.

"How much farther do you think, till we reach the 4th kingdom?" looking at the sky, she knew that after tonight they would have only one more day. And even if they reached the kingdom, what can they do? Walk up to the king and say: "excuse me, but your going to be attacked by an army of trolls.

The sounds of distant drumming could be heard; a slow drowsy grin crossed her face. As she could hear little tiny mushrooms beginning to sing. She began to stumble slightly, as the others began to notice this they speed up a bit, Fredrick took her by the arm to steady her.

"huff-puff, got to get out of here" he said to vide, who gave him a "you're an idiot" look.

"Just realize that mutt" he stated bluntly. As Fredrick gave him a low growl.

"Huff-puff, I'll eat you later" by the time they made it out, Fredrick was practically caring rosella (not that he didn't enjoy it)

Walking out of the filthy swamp (as vide says) eventually she woke up, they scurried through thick plants (you know in the movie, after they escaped from the swamp?) and made it towards a path. As carriages approached with thick amounts of present's and trolls making way for there false since of allegiance towards King Wendell. They knew they must hurry.

"Now what" vide came to rub up on rosella, doing so out of a nervous.

"This way" Fredrick said, back tracking towards the forest.

"What are we going to do" rosella asked, looking back and forth to Fredrick and the road.

"Cant we just walk in?" vide gestured towards the castle front.

"Huff-puff, we can't just walk in, no invitation. Not royalty" Fredrick explained, getting the point across quit quickly.

"So now what?" vide asked.

"There's another way" Fredrick gestured for them to follow.

"Water, it just hast to be water!" vide hissed, clawing onto Fredrick's leg, as he growled in pain.

"Just going for a little swim" rosella said, hopping underneath the icy frig that encased her skin. Swimming underneath the drawn rusty gate she made it to the other side, and waited for her friends.

"Shortly after, Fredrick (and a slightly drowned vide) came popping up, giving him a hand up. They went into a side room. Where two doors led, rosella went for the left but was stopped by a voice.

"**One door leads to safety, one door leads to a horrible death**" a fat toad spoke, as he sat on a barrel of hay.

"I learned this in school, Huff-puff I should have lessened more" Fredrick said, crouching down to the frog's height.

"**You may ask one question, -rib bit-but I always lie**" the toad crocked out.

"So if we ask him which door is the right one" rosella said.

"But he'd lie and say it's the other door" Fredrick scratched his head with two fingers.

"Or is it the other way around" Fredrick said gnawing on his thumb nail.

"I don't know?" rosella said, in worry. Time was running out.

"**Times up-rib-bit**" jumping up, vide came up with the logical solution.

"Why not throw him in a door, and see what happens?"

"Huff-puff a wonderful idea!" grabbing hold of the slimy toad, Fredrick haled it towards the left door.

"**Get your hands off me, what are you doing? Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"** the toad yelled as it was thrown down a dark hallway.

As he turned around, there was an explosion behind him, flames busted around the edges of the door.

"I guess it's the other one" Fredrick said, pointing to the "not going to kill us" door. As they casually walked towards that door and began running to save the kingdom.

Through twists and turns they ran, looking to find the way to the great hall.

~wolf/Virginia~

Standing on her balcony, watching as the company of the 9 kingdoms assembles for King Wendell's early celebration party. She could help but be sad for the past seventeen years.

"Hello my cuddly little lamb" her husband wolf said, coming up to hug her from behind.

"its been to long" she said, and he instantly knew what she meant, there daughter. For so long she has yet to be found, and his wife's hope to find her has dwindled. But he never gave up hope, no he was a wolf and he had that feeling that said that one day, maybe even soon. That they would find her again.

~back with rosella~

Suddenly they came to a halt; they heard voices behind a wooden door.

"Add this poison into there drinks, should be easy enough. The king plans to use that wand he stole from that fairy to take over the kingdom. And enslave all, and make them clean our shoes" they could hear trolls laughing.

"Huff-puff, what do we do?" Fredrick said, his nervosa tick setting in as he scratched his head again.

"Well dog, I'll take care of the poison, you two take care of that wand" vide said, scouring off to the kitchen.

"Life in the paws of a cat, never live this down" Fredrick said, being pulled along by rosella.

~vide~

Sneaking into the kitchen, vide stared in amusement as the knuckle headed trolls went to work on, making poison filled wine.

"This'll put them out for good" the smaller one said, knocking spoons with the other troll. Walking out of the kitchen, vide came up towards the bowl.

"Such hard work for such baboons" vide said, tipping it over with his tail, watching it spatter on the floor.

"Ops, my bad" vide jumped off the table and pursued to catch up with his friends.

~rosella~

"Ok, how do we plan to stop these guys" rosella whispered, looking out at the ball room. Where the guest have arrived, Cinderella (bad health but still beautiful) little red riding hood, king coal, the trolls, good fairies, and plenty more.

"Not sure, but well think of something" Fredrick said, looking around for the troll king himself.

"There he is" rosella pointed towards the less appalling troll, that wore a crown upon his head. A magic wand clutched in his hand, half way up his sleeve as not to be seen.

"We have to get down there" Fredrick said, gesturing for her to follow him, as they snuck down the banister. Only for Fredrick to run into two men, one that was not quit young but not to old either, with black hair, and darkish eyes that were brown but also looked black. He was dressed in a fine suit with a long over coat (look into the movie, where at the end there having dinner with the king/prince)

And the other man, who was quit old with short brown hair, that had a cheesy smile and wore a blue suit and over coat and a white shirt with a black vest. The older man furrowed his brow, looking at the two.

"And who might you two be?" Tony said, looking at the two, the girl looked quit familiar.

"Huff-puff he's a wolf" wolf said, pointing to Fredrick.

"huff-puff you're a wolf two" Fredrick said right back, also pointing at wolf. Then all of a sudden Fredrick began running away as the other man (wolf) chased after him.

"Well, I must be going" rosella said, rushing away from Tony as he yelled for her to stop. Blending into the crowd, she moved around to get closer towards the front. And unknown to her, the clasp that held together her necklace broke, falling to the floor without her knowing. But a woman dressed in a white dress, with short hair with a tiara picked it up.

She made it to the front, just in time for the troll king to step up to give king Wendell his gift.

"And tell me, troll king what have you to offer" king Wendell asked, a humble grin on his face.

"A little magic is all" the troll king brought out the wand making the crowd gasp.

"Put the wand away" king Wendell ordered, but watched helplessly as the troll king advanced.

"Here's my gift for you ex-king of the fourth kingdom" the king troll chuckled and raised the wand.

Rosella found herself running towards the kings aid, running smack dab into the troll king as he cast the curse. But luckily she made it just in time to knock him down, and managed to knock herself unconscious.-

Time latter, her eyes opened to be lying in a beautiful room (again the room that Virginia woke up after she killed the queen)

"w-where am I" rosella whispered, looking up from the bed she was lying on.

"Your in one of the palace rooms, after you saved the king" vide said, hoping up on the bed.

"I did?" slowly the memory of the events that happened of when she did save the king.

"So we saved the day?" she questioned.

"Yes, thanks to you that Virginia girl and the dog, or should I say "_dogs" _came to defeat him" vide spit out the name dog, but the toned he used it was clear he was proud of Fredrick.

"where is Fredrick" rosella asked, looking for him.

"Eating what else" vide rolled his eyes and told her to get dressed for the meal, with the king. But before they ate, rosella walked in to see Fredrick in a fine suit, waiting in the hall to take her hand.

"You look delicious, I mean cuddly, I mean—bringing there lips together, hearts were sent off above there heads. Where one of Fredrick's legs popped up behind him (like in the movies) as they broke apart, just grinning at each other. Vide just rolled his eyes, as they came to the throne room, where the kings and queens of all nine kingdoms clapped and cheered for them as they entered.

"And here is the heroic hero's that saved my life, along with the whole fourth kingdom" king Wendell gestured towards us.

"And with there heroics I will graciously reward them" gesturing towards vide first, where Fredrick said "always the cats." He step forth, as King Wendell presented him with the gifts of a swan feather billow, a golden tray of milk that never runs out, and the offer of both himself and his family to stay at the palace.

"And to Fredrick, I reward him with this unary metal. For as a wolf he is and forever a royal knight of the fourth kingdom" Fredrick's face lit up, as he was rewarded he came back and kissed rosella passionately.

"And to this lovely woman, please step forwards and present yourself" king Wendell gestured her forward. Slowly she stepped forward, looking back once at Fredrick she came to stand before the king. 

"Please tell me what you wish for, and it shall be granted" he said, as she took her time.

"I have an idea of what she might want" glancing down, a woman dressed all in white, a tiara on her short hair, a beautiful completion just like her own.

"I belies this is yours, _rosella"_ the woman said, handing over her necklace.

"Thank you" rosella smiled, and then UN expectantly the women came to hug her.

"My daughter, rosella" the woman said, hugging her tighter as she began crying. Rosella didn't notice she was crying as well, until the woman let go.

"Who are you" rosella whispered, looking into the woman's eyes.

"my name is Virginia, and I'm your mother" she said, and once again mother and daughter hugged, then soon wolf, Tony, Fredrick even vide came in for the hug.

"Id likes to say, that this tale ends happily, my adopted mother came to live at the palace with us. My father and mother are the parents I been longing to meet, mine and Fredrick's relationship has become that of marriage soon. But we don't know what might come after... I'd like to say, we lived happily ever after but this isn't after just yet, no this is just the beginning of another tale. One that is a never ending story~


End file.
